Baroreceptor-mediated physiological processes and parameters, such as blood pressure, are related to a number of conditions that adversely affect millions of people. One such condition, hypertension, can contribute to heart failure, coronary heart disease, kidney failure, and other health problems, and is a leading indirect cause of morbidity and mortality. Existing drugs, devices, and methods of treatment for these conditions have proven inadequate or ineffective in many patients. It is therefore desirable to provide novel devices and methods to address these conditions.